


Rookie rookie！04

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [4]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato





	Rookie rookie！04

敏熙的班主任很烦人，但很喜欢有益的活动。班主任是教国语的，但当他讲课进度飞快的时候，剩下的时间里就总会进行一些寻找自我的活动。只是寻找名字的问卷调查和一些短文写作。小时候的梦想是？最珍贵的东西是？如果只给我一天的话？孩子们一边写一边举起手乱说话。但是老师，自我要怎么寻找啊？闭上你们的嘴。老师我好像丢失自我了。等下从你开始发表。阿一西…  
敏熙在第三个问题停下来了。未来的希望？用笔在纸上空白的地方划着，敏熙很苦恼。小时候想过做模特或者是爱豆，现在虽然也有那样的心愿，在现实角度想首先还是大学升学最重要吧。敏熙想做植物学家。周围的人说话时总是听到很多关于法布尔昆虫记的话题，现在不怎么提这个梦想了。神奇的树或是花，观察这些植物难道不是很有趣吗？因为可以去丛林那样的地方勘探，好像是个很棒的职业。跟亨俊说的时候，亨俊没有说话，只用“你是真心吗”的表情看着敏熙。敏熙是真心的。虽然事实上最后还是会去跟自己成绩对应的大学。

“呀你小子的梦想真他妈搞笑。新世界的神kk”  
“啊西八你个臭小子。”  
“梦想还真是远大。“

敏熙后排的同学们互相看着对方的答纸咯咯大笑。是班里最吵的同学们，开玩笑也开得很粗鲁。

“把我的给我，我还没写完呢。”  
“呀给我看一眼。”  
“叫你还我呀！”  
“西八你摸哪里啊，你是gay吗？”

敏熙停下了笔。后排的同学们刚停止了话题，在班主任的眼色里降低了音量。但那个单词却回响了很久。是啊，一般男生和男生之间做skinship的话就会有那种反应吧。是不是gay。当然，不是真的在问是不是gay，跟脏话也没什么差别。只是十八岁的高中生之间一种骂人的方式而已。  
敏熙感受到，从初三开始的两年间和亨俊互相手淫的这种关系好像不是很常见。当然朋友之间往往有帮对方撸的经历（非常多，尤其是在男生之间），但持续这么久并且只有两个人彼此给对方撸的情况很少。在学校里敏熙和亨俊看起来只是适当亲近的朋友。敏熙周围总是有很多朋友，亨俊却只跟几个同学亲近，两个人真是不和谐的搭配。上了同一个小学和初中，住在同一个公寓，自然而然变亲近的关系。看起来就只是那样。如果谁知道了实情分明会骂他们两个是gay小子。每次有这个想法的时候胸口就辣辣的。突然变得太想见亨俊，胸口火辣辣的。  
我是gay吗？敏熙想。喜欢和男人做就是gay吗？但我现在还不知道我更喜欢跟男人做，还是更喜欢跟女人做，还是两个都喜欢。暂且是喜欢和亨俊做的。也没确定亨俊是不是gay。亨俊是gay吗？虽然和他们是gay的情况不会有什么不同，但好像确认一下会更好。

“阿西…写错了…”

太热衷于gay的思考了敏熙在自己的未来愿望里写了“gay”。疯了吧；敏熙用橡皮擦掉了。怕擦不干净，敏熙一直没有停下橡皮，橡皮擦屑子堆起来了。幸亏是用自动铅笔写的，如果是用水笔写的就会留下很明显的痕迹了。  
为这些事情苦恼得太多了。只是想见亨俊。敏熙背着班主任偷偷给亨俊发kkt。

亨俊啊…我上课的时候也在想你💕

亨俊马上就回了消息。

因为你手机响了要被收走了  
被收走的话你就死了真的  
hh不会被收走哒  
我也想我们米妮hh💞

好像经历了一次很过分的感情起伏。敏熙嘻嘻笑了。总之敏熙只是想和亨俊玩儿。一起学习吃饭做那个也一起睡觉。如果要说的话，像现在这样的关系刚刚好。但如果想一直这样，好像还有很多障碍。上高三了的话真的会没有时间…那么过了高三呢？上大学了不就会无条件分开嘛。每天见面这种事就只能想象一下了吧？周末能见面吗？亨俊会那样做吗？会和我一直做朋友吧？  
好难啊。敏熙趴在桌上。感情很单纯，情况却越来越难，为什么会那样？

.

敏熙和亨俊互相给对方做虽然很好，也怎么做都不会厌倦，但想要更好的话就得准备些什么。  
十八岁的年龄对于那方面的事情，总是脑袋转得飞快。  
星期天他们为了准备修行评价，一起边背英语小测的单词边吃午饭。吃完饭刷了牙自然而然就进了敏熙的房间。今天就只是普通的面对面坐着的姿势。亨俊从刚刚就一直盯着敏熙把内裤撑起来的下面。好像比平时挺起来的更厉害。敏熙无视了他，揉着亨俊的内裤上面，最终说了一句话。

“你干嘛突然这样看？别看了。”  
“啥啊，你害羞了？”  
“嗯…好像要穿出来了…”

亨俊没有移开视线，反而把脸凑近了。亨俊的脑袋渐渐往下面凑，渐渐，渐渐，更下了。往下面？太下了吧？

“嗬…！”

敏熙吓得背往后一缩，“咚”靠在了墙上。亨俊脱掉敏熙的内裤把他勃起的性器一下子含在了嘴里。敏熙怎么看也无法相信，笔直挺着的他的性器在两根手指程度的亨俊嘴里进去又出来…自己的性器顶端上有亨俊的口水…敏熙好像要拒绝了。亨俊呆呆地用令人怜悯的表情看着敏熙。

“呀！不是，这也太…！吓死我了！”  
“说用嘴做的话心情真的会很好。”  
“谁说的？！”  
“呀…这不是常识吗。”

谁会真的这样说啊。我们俩这种全都知道的关系就别这样了吧。亨俊有点幻灭地说。亨俊又爬到敏熙那边，敏熙靠在墙上只是看着亨俊的样子。亨俊用手抚慰着敏熙的性器，避开有点害羞的敏熙的眼神说，

“好像真的会更好。”  
“……”  
“做一次试试，如果奇怪的话就不做了呗。”

试试吗？敏熙不自觉地点点头。也不是敏熙做，不是亨俊先做的嘛。这倒底该怎么拒绝的了啊。前文提到过，他们想要更好的话就得准备些什么。

“啊…疯了…”

敏熙紧紧闭着眼睛，抓住亨俊的头发，怕亨俊会痛不敢太用力抓，另一只手紧紧握成拳放在膝盖上。亨俊拳头大的小脑袋上上下下努力地运动着。也许是因为第一次不熟练，亨俊的牙齿偶尔让敏熙感到战栗的痛。“牙，牙小心点！”每当那时敏熙就一惊一乍的。过了一会儿就开始慢慢变舒服了。亨俊温热而潮湿的窄窄的嘴吸吮着敏熙的性器。平时也有过亨俊嘴巴挺小的想法，不知道会这样用身体来感觉kk…敏熙时不时地发出干笑声。  
亨俊偶尔以依然含着敏熙性器的状态稍微抬起眼睛看敏熙。敏熙悄悄睁开眼和亨俊四目相对了，有点想死。敏熙重新闭紧了眼睛说，几乎是求。

“啊，不，不要看我。”

太过于色情了好像马上就要射了。不想那么快就射，敏熙咬紧牙关忍着。从来都没有想象过亨俊用嘴做这么舒服，很神奇。是因为用手做就已经满足了吧。现在好像回不到以前了，突然打开了无穷无尽的可能性。最后亨俊用嘴唇使劲吸着敏熙性器的时候，敏熙忍不住射了，下面激烈地一直往外喷。  
敏熙和脸和耳朵都变得很红，赶紧给亨俊拿了纸巾。射之前想从亨俊嘴里拿出来的，但是没有。啊西…明明很尴尬的但是好喜欢，太喜欢了所以很恼火…亨俊专心想着什么，把嘴里的东西吐出来清理干净了。敏熙结结巴巴地问。

“怎么样？”  
“就比想象中的要好。”

刚刚想了些什么呢…？我问问也行吗…？算了还是不问了。敏熙脱掉了亨俊的内裤。现在是他的顺序了。因为真的要把直直挺着的亨俊的性器放进嘴里，犹豫了一会儿。口交比想象中的更需要勇气呢，感受到了亨俊很了不起。亨俊不知道是不是紧张，“咕嘟”吞着口水。在亨俊性器被含住时爆发出的呻吟里，敏熙开始全心全意地吸吮亨俊。亨俊在敏熙的脑袋上面几乎是倾泻而出地蜷缩着上半身叫着。

“啊…哈…啊嗯…呃嗯…”

亨俊发出像哭声般的呻吟。啊，啥呀；；我又要挺起来了；；敏熙感觉自己的下体充血了。敏熙在亨俊的大腿中间歇了口气继续吸吮他的性器。

“啊，等，等，等一下…”

亨俊的手发着抖，无措地抓住了敏熙的肩膀。敏熙把亨俊的性器含得更深了。等一下…这样的话…亨俊几乎要哭出来，射在了敏熙嘴里。光是听见这样的声音，就可以帮他口一百次。亨俊失去力气就那样躺下了，呼哧呼哧喘着气，呆呆地看天花板。我说过会很舒服的吧。反正宋亨俊说出来的东西就没有不好的。  
他们最后都没精神地后退一步瘫软在床上。因为两个人做的时候都暗自紧张，做完了之后好像没有力气了。还是大白天，对好了闹钟以后睡一小会儿，起来了还要学习英语，因为英语小测马上要来了，还会算进修行成绩。对了好几个闹钟，拉上了窗帘，亨俊躺在床上不知道是不是因为心情好搂住敏熙的胳膊。

“啊，好喜欢。”

敏熙也点了点头。真的。又困又没力气一下就睡着了。天气刚刚好，风从稍稍开着的窗户缝里钻进来吹起了窗帘。想像这样不用去学校不用去补习班，永远这样活着。  
一片平和。虽然没过几天就破碎了。

.

姜敏熙把facebook状态设成了恋爱中。亨俊想了想这是个什么情况。只是加上了爱心的标识和三个字而已亨俊却每次看到都会发出“欸~”的声音。现在是亨俊在读书室，敏熙在补习班的时间。这么突然？亨俊被突如其来的变化吓到了。  
今天亨俊和敏熙没能一起回家。第五节课的时候敏熙发来了kkt。

今天  
你先走  
我一会儿有约

只回了一个ok，亨俊没有太在意。所以一个人回家，一个人吃饭，一个人拿上书包去读书室了。听了一节网课以后打开facebook看了一眼就发现了那个，昨天之前都没有看到的“恋爱中”标识。会是谁呢？那个女高的同学？不是的话同班同学？补习班同学？候补真的很多啊。亨俊把学习的事都忘光了一直看着手机。敏熙出现在fb时间线里的恋爱标识下面有很多评论。亨俊看着那些评论关了手机。  
初三之后敏熙就没有谈过女朋友。如果说清楚的话，意思就是两个人做那些事的时候不管是谁都说没有女朋友。敏熙突然有了女朋友，那他们两个人是不是就不能再继续了？有女朋友的话就不能做那些事了吧。即使有也偷偷做？那样真的不行啊。  
亨俊从读书室出来，坐在了玄关前的台阶上。一直到太阳落山，凉飕飕的黑夜笼罩前，只是坐在台阶上吹着风。亨俊不愿去想敏熙和要他电话的女孩还是一起玩的女孩两个人会去哪里，但是真的有了女朋友的话，问题就不一样了。也不想通过facebook状态这样的方式知道这件事情。  
敏熙下补习班来读书室的时间到了。过了一会儿，那边有个人走过来了。端正的脚步声，是敏熙。

“哦，你为什么在这里？”

在校服里衬穿了条纹衬衫的敏熙突然停下了脚步。亨俊直勾勾地抬起头看向敏熙，眼睛在黑夜里闪着光。亨俊立马直入主题。

“你facebook那个是啥啊？”  
“…你已经看到了？还以为你没看到呢…”

敏熙的表情变得很为难。亨俊的脾气一下子涌上来，都公开设成那样了怎么可能看不见啊。

“有女朋友了？都不和我说一句？不应该先和我说的吗。”

亨俊从位子上站起来准备回读书室，敏熙抓住了他的手腕，说不是那样的。  
今天敏熙和补习班的朋友们一起在补习班门口的面食店吃了晚饭。朋友们七嘴八舌地谈论着他们最关心的话题。姜敏熙你没有女朋友吧？敏熙没有女朋友。Facebook里面不也写着“单身”嘛。敏熙点点头。有一个女同学的表情很明显地变得明亮又害羞。嗬。姜敏熙在这方面眼色可快了。如果放任不管的话，好像2-3天以内就会向我表白。敏熙急忙补充，“没有女朋友…但是也不会和你见面的。”“为什么？”不知道该回答些什么，敏熙只说在跟类似的人见面。

“和类似的人见面是什么意思？真奇怪啊。”  
“不是，就是…不是在交往…但每天都在一起…也会联系…”  
“暧昧对象？”  
“也不是暧昧…更准确一点…”

一个男生嚼着年糕问。

“他喜欢你？”

敏熙回想了一下，亨俊说过很多次的“喜欢”掠过脑海。啊喜欢姜敏熙。啊心情真好。喜欢。真的好喜欢。好像没良心地吹个牛也可以。敏熙点点头。

“嗯，喜欢。”  
“呀，那就是在交往啊！在交往呢！”

好吧，那就当作是在交往吧。敏熙在心里给亨俊道歉。对不起，朋友啊，把你卖了…刚刚那个女生的表情又很明显地变得阴沉下来，有点对不起她，但是为了不造成两个人都为难的局面，这样好像更好一点。他的情绪都写在脸上，看起来很难为情。女生苦涩地咂咂嘴说，“那得把facebook状态换成恋爱中不是吗？你现在不就是在恋爱嘛。在恋爱的话，还设成单身怎么行。”他们都对facebook状态太执着了吧。最终敏熙受氛围所迫把facebook状态调成了恋爱中。顶多就是个状态，所以没怎么在意。以后再消除不就行了嘛。  
亨俊听完了事情的前因后果注视着敏熙。很无语。

“别人叫你做啥你就做吗？”  
“当时氛围就是那样…怎么办…我也不想这样的。”  
“又是我一个人什么都不知道呢。”

亨俊觉得绞尽脑汁来苦恼这件事真是浪费时间。就是件没什么大不了的事，真是令人讨厌。对敏熙，敏熙补习班那些朋友们和自己都很生气。敏熙的表情也不开心。

“你又发什么脾气，冲我使什么眼色啊。”  
“没什么，西八，问都不问就先确定的我才是蠢货啊。”

但那像是可以确定的情况。亨俊神经质地把头发揉乱。敏熙也没有想到事情会发展成这样，很堂皇。是我做错了吗？也考虑过打电话或者发短信向亨俊说明情况，但又怕亨俊说“就因为这种事联系我？”而白联系了。看来不是那样啊。

“…对不起。没想到你会那么在意。”

敏熙道歉了。亨俊并不想听敏熙的道歉，所以心情没有变好。

“敏熙啊。”

亨俊的声音比起生气更多的是疲惫。他在读书室冰冷的台阶上坐着的时候想了很多。

“我们是在做什么啊？”

是不是早该这样说了。

“如果是我有了女朋友你也会说要停止这个的吧。那现在这是什么？真的只是在玩吗？我们又不是在交往，我为什么要在乎你是不是有女朋友啊。如果是我有了女朋友，你也会在乎的吧？我们现在是在干什么呀？真的很奇怪，你不觉得吗？”

是啊。  
我们现在在做什么啊？


End file.
